


A Kiss for the Hero

by grandmelon



Series: SR Week Feb. 2016 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Playing Make Believe, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day/Prompt: Day 8/Anything – little kids getting way too caught up in make-believe AU</p><p>Things are all fun and games until Gou decides she's tired of being the princess in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss for the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this AU on one of the big tumblr AU lists and I was dying to write it. I don't know how good it came out since I went a little experimental when writing it but I absolutely love the idea and I hope everyone else does too! This has been an absolutely killer sourinweek and I'm so glad I was able to participate in another one! It's all thanks to the awesome people organizing it, and I can't thank them enough for how much fun it was! They really are the best!

_The hero had traveled through thick forests with goblins and demons, and over rivers with sharks and,_

 

“Onii-chan! There are no sharks in rivers,” Gou complained and Rin groaned. He was in charge of setting up their new adventure. They had already piled up boxes and books and chairs and cushions to create the final stronghold of the evil wizard who had stolen the princess, but he had to get them in the mood!

 

“Fine, fine,” Rin conceded. He picked up his plastic knight’s helmet and pointed his Styrofoam sword at the chair where Gou was supposed to be tied up. “Gou go sit back in the chair and put the ribbon on top! You’re supposed to be held hostage.”

 

“I don’t wanna,” she whined, though she got back in the chair and placed the ribbon they took from their mother’s sewing box back on her lap.

 

“Anyways,” Rin sighed, pulling down his helmet.

 

_The hero traveled through dangerous forest and over oceans with sharks everywhere, finally making it to the lonely island where the wizard’s castle lay! He crossed a moat with alligators and defeated the outer wall of monster minions! Nothing could stop him from saving the pretty princess and defeat the evil wizard!_

 

“Onii-chan,” Gou called again. Rin threw his hands up in the air and turned to her. He had finally finished the setting and she was already breaking character.

 

“What is it now Gou?” He asked exasperated by her constant nagging. The only time she wasn’t whining was it was her turn to make the story.

 

“I don’t want to be the princess again. I want to be the evil wizard!” Gou declared, throwing off the ribbon and fake dress. She hobbled across the tiny wall of pillows and over to Sousuke who was sitting patiently with a giant blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders.

 

“Sousuke-kun let me be the wizard!”

 

“Gou! You can’t be the wizard! If you’re the wizard who will be the princess?” Rin whined. Whenever this usually happened their mom would come in but she was super busy that day and they were ordered not to disturb her. Gou smiled, tiny fists already curling around the blanket and tugging Sousuke out of it. Sousuke helped her into the make shift robe and sat her on top of the big pile of blankets on the couch.

 

“Sousuke-kun can be the princess! Then I can be the wizard, right Sousuke-kun?” Gou asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

 

Rin and Sousuke sputtered in unison, neither of them thinking it was a suitable replacement. Sousuke was already on his way to say no when Gou’s smile broke and she began to pout. Her lower lip jutted out and her eyes began to gloss and both boys were out of a loss.

 

“Sousuke just be the princess,” Rin ordered, turning away from his sister, not wanting to admit she had won. Sousuke looked back at him with a shocked and betrayed expression, offended that he had been offered up so easily.

 

“Why do I have to be a princess? We can just forget the princess! You could just be going to kill the wizard,” Sousuke argued, crossing his arms and stepping away from the terrible duo.

 

“But there has to be a princess!” They both cried in unison and Sousuke squawked as Rin climbed over the castle’s wall and picked up the discarded tunic shirt that doubled as a princess dress on its days off. He shoved the fabric into Sousuke’s hands and Gou began to cheer.

 

Sousuke complained and protested loudly as he put the stupid thing on and sat down in the chair, placing the ribbons over his lap. Rin just returned to his place and waited for everyone to be ready. He picked up his toy sword and put on his plastic helmet. Gou had a pile of stuffed animals to throw at her side, ready to be a fearsome wizard.

 

“Everyone ready?” Rin asked and Gou nodded, pumping one fist into the air. Sousuke scoffed and threatened to get Rin back for this when it was his turn to tell the story.

 

When he was sure everyone was ready he started at the living room entranced and crossed all of the obstacles in his path, in their proper order. He climbed over the great wall that was the living room chair, avoided the deadly balls of heat thrown by the wizard by crawling under the secret passage way made by the coffee table. He even managed to defend himself against some impromptu living room pillows that were being thrown at him by a very angry princess.

 

As they had planned before everything got changed, Gou got off her mound and ran in front of the princess in the wizard’s one last line of defense. Gou missed her throw and Rin gently tapped her with the sword, not putting as much of an act just in case he accidently hurt her. She dropped to the floor dramatically, groaning and reaching her hand up one last time before officially dying.

 

“I have saved you, princess,” Rin said, stepping over his sister and pulling the ribbon off of Sousuke. Sousuke snorted and stood up.

 

“Great, now it’s my turn to tell the story,” Sousuke said, happy for it to all be over with. The dead wizard came back to life all of a sudden, standing up with hands on hips.

 

“Sousuke-kun! You have to be a princess to the end! The story doesn’t end until the princess kisses her hero!” Gou complained, unsatisfied with his performance. Rin and Sousuke faces lit up in flames and Rin started to stutter as he backtracked.

 

“That’s fine Gou, Sousuke doesn’t have to! The story is already over anyways you’re supposed to still be dead! You broke character,” he explained, trying to get out of it. His heart was beating a mile a minute and the way Gou threw out her finger and poked his chest made his stomach squirm. She wasn’t going to back down.

 

“That’s not how the story goes! The Princess has to kiss the knight who saved her! Sousuke-kun just do it like I do,” Gou clarified, as though he wasn’t aware of how it went.

 

“Fine,” Sousuke spit out. Gou only would kiss Rin’s cheek so it wasn’t that big of a deal, though his hands were sweating. Rin turned to look at his friend, shocked that Sousuke would agree to such an unreasonable request, but their timing was mismatched and instead of a quick peck on his cheek Sousuke caught Rin’s lips.

 

All three of them squeaked and Rin pulled back first, hands shooting up to his mouth. Sousuke was stock-still, eyes wide lips pursed together. Gou’s hands went up to cover her eyes but she peaked between her fingers to see what would happen next.

 

“You kids having fun in here?”

 

All three of their tiny heads snapped in the direction of doorway. Rin and Gou’s mom stood there with snacks on a tray, stepping over the mess and placing them down on the coffee table. Rin nodded first, sitting down and laughing weakly. Gou went for a cookie, stuffing it in her mouth to avoid talking. Sousuke just sat down and thanked her for the snacks.

 

“We were just making up stories,” Rin explained, not looking Sousuke in the eye. His whole body felt warm and he didn’t know what to say. It was his fault for turning. He promised himself there’d be no more stories about knights and princesses, he’d think of something else. Maybe something with mountain trolls and fairies.

 

“We’re doing samurais next,” Sousuke continued.

 

“Can I be a samurai too?” Gou asked and Rin felt the awkwardness start to leave him. Sousuke laughed and said of course she could be.

 

“It’ll be good samurai vs bad samurai,” Sousuke said, starting to set up their new story while they at their cookies.

 

They all forgot about the previous story, eating their snacks and discussing Sousuke's story. A lone samurai who fought for justice would be fighting against the evil samurai who worked for the shogunate. Rin and Gou would play the parts of the evil samurai and Sousuke would have to battle them on a great bridge they’d make out of blankets.

 

By the end Rin almost felt like things had gone back to normal, but then he saw Sousuke’s hand touch his lips when he thought no one was looking and he froze. Rin felt breath leave him and his cheeks go warm, and he pressed the back of his hand against his own tingling lips.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t mind doing another story about princesses and knights.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
